Laser Rifle
Overview The Laser Rifle is an experimental weapon being developed by the Combine, occasionally captured and used by the Resistance. It is a silver, unusually designed assault rifle-like gun, covered with lights and various technological gadgets. In comparison to other weapons in SMOD, the Laser Rifle is one of the most unique. Using the player's armor as ammo, primary fire will release an infinite range green beam, dealing 25 damage per frame, taking 10 armor per second. Secondary fire releases an initially harmless red beam that, after around half a second, will suddenly cause an explosion at where it was fired, dealing up to 200 damage. An explosion also happens each frame it is fired (IE, five frames of being fired at the same spot will cause five explosions). Secondary fire takes approximately 15-20 armor per second. Acquisition The Laser Rifle first appears in Water Hazard, specifically on map d1_canals_09. It is being held by a Soldier alongside several RPG-carrying Soldiers on wooden planks. Getting this rifle in particular is tough, as one must find a way to kill the Soldier without getting killed themselves. One way would be to get underneath the planks and wait, as the Soldiers will eventually try shooting you through the planks, blowing themselves up, killing the Laser-wielding Soldier. However, this technique may cause the rifle to fly off, forcing you to search through the water to find it. If the rifle was not obtained there, it can later be found in Eli's scrapyard, in a crate on top of a large red container, just out of sight. If the rifle wasn't picked up back at Eli's scrapyard, it can be found again at the end of 'We Don't Go to Ravenholm...' in a Rebel base. It can be found right before the beginning of Sandtraps, at the top of a balcony near a small hut's roof. If the rifle was still not obtained, it can be found in later chapters, very rarely being wielded by Combine forces. In addition, Kleiner can be found wielding it in "Follow Freeman!". Advantages -Always has perfect accuracy. -Green laser is less costly and can rip apart almost any enemy in seconds. -Red laser can cause extremely heavy damage to anyone and anything. -Red laser is able to damage heavy units, such as Striders and Gunships. Disadvantages -No zoom. -Both fire modes use the player's armor as ammo. -Both the player and allies are not immune to the red laser's explosions, and both can be killed quite easily as a result. -Allies cannot be given the Laser Rifle, and only one spawns with it. -Enemies are able to spawn with the Laser Rifle, and can cause very heavy damage to anyone with it, the player in particular. -Both fire modes are rather costly with armor, and can strip all of it if the player isn't cautious. Tactics -As the Laser Rifle uses armor as ammo, it should be used sparingly, or you can be caught without any armor and die very quickly as a result. -The red laser is able to kill Gunships and Striders in less than a second. Consider saving up your armor for them. -Compared to the red laser, the green laser is more efficient ammo-wise, will not cause any explosions, and inflicts more precise damage. Consider using it if you don't wish to blow up your allies, or if you only wish to kill specific targets and want to spare some armor. -Try to fire in little bursts with the Laser to conserve armor. -If the secondary fire button is quickly tapped and released, it is possible to fire red lasers without consuming any armor. -If you find an enemy armed with the Laser Rifle, eliminate him at all costs first thing. Enemy lasers are able to deal incredible amounts of damage to you and your allies in seconds. Trivia Interestingly, enemies and allies will never use the red laser, only attacking with the primary green laser. NPCs will never run out of ammo with the Laser Rifle. Category:Weapons